The Quartet of Red River
by I Come With Sarcasm
Summary: When Edward, Alphonse, and Armstrong get into to a car accident, they end up relying on owners of a car repair shop. At first they think it's troublesome but after awhile, it's not that bad. A friendship story with original characters.


I definitely do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters in any way. If I did...they would not have ended up in Germany.

Icomewithsarcasm: Well...uh...hi! This is my new fanfiction...thing. Uh, here's a proper review since I can't properly sum it up in a total of 200 characters, so read it if you want:

When Edward, Alphonse and Armstrong go to the small town of Red River, on business they get into a car crash. There is only one place to repair cars in Red River and that is Gillian Car Repair. It's owned by four siblings and their hospitalized mother. This is not romance story, it's more of a family, humor and friendship story. There may be a Mary-Sue (you could be the judge of that, I don't care), most likely Trinity if there is one.

Um, other notes...hm, let me see...if my character(s) are a Mary-Sue let me know, I don't want one of those...things.

* * *

_Red River is a small town rarely found on the charts but its worth is spectacular. _

_But the people there are even more magnificent._

_And among them a Quartet plays their sorrow and happiness with the radiance of their music._

"What do you mean, Red River?" Edward asked in a mocking tone. The blond boy and his brother sat in the back seat of an old black car, the "Strong Arm Alchemist", Armstrong, driving the car. Alphonse, the younger but calmer of the two sighed, "Brother," Alphonse began sighing, "Mustang has us here on business. We should be out of here in a week or so."

Edward growled kicking the head rest of the passenger seat. "We're wasting time Al! We should be looking for the philosopher stone right now." Alphonse looked down, Edward was too stubborn. But then, as Alphonse had begun to lose hope, Armstrong's pink sparkles began to appear.

"Edward!" Armstrong said in his manly voice, before turning around. "Do not have such a childish attitude! Be more like me and my manly muscles!" Armstrong said flexing, in doing so he let go of the thin steering wheel. It did not dawn on the boys that this was very dangerous until the car rolled off the dirt path.

Armstrong turned around quickly and grabbed the steering wheel but it didn't do much good. Alex Armstrong's proof to the reasons he needs to control his strength is that the steering wheel broke off like a cheap, plastic doll head as soon as he touched it. The boys in the back seat screamed in horror as a tree quickly approached.

They covered their faces and Armstrong covered them. The impact was startling, and surprisingly only a bit painful. Though the men were all in one piece the car was not. The three stumbled out of the mess. "That's just great!" Edward said throwing his hands up sarcastically.

Armstrong sighed, "We'll just have to find a mechanic." Edward frowned childishly. Alphonse smiled suddenly ready to please his brother. "Then, I'm sure we can get something to eat!" Edward suddenly brightened up. "Really?! You know, I did hear that the noodles on this side were good…" Edward mused, "Look at that Mustang is actually good for something."

Alphonse laughed at the sudden mood swing. "But, first," Armstrong began, "we must find a mechanic." The older man picked up the wreckage and lifted it over his head. The boys looked at him wide eyed, "Brother, he scares me." Alphonse whispered to Edward, who agreed with a nod.

Luckily, Armstrong did not have to carry it very long because at the outskirts of Red River there was a sign that read Gillian Car Repair in neat black letters. The boys entered what looked like the garage to see two people inspecting a car similar to their own. Armstrong dropped the car parts on the floor. They landed with a boom, and clanks the two looked up instantly, startled by the noise.

The shorter of the two looked at the men silently, not sure what to say, but the taller one broke the silence. "Is there something we can do for you gentleman?" From the sound of his voice it was obvious it was a man. "Isn't it obvious? Our vehicle crashed. F-" Edward began, but was cut off as another two people entered the room. "Raphael! Trinity! Are you two okay?!" The girl spoke quickly. "We heard a noise and came running!" The boy next to her said. They looked fairly similar.

"It's nothing," the man shook his head, "just a customer." The girl seemed to calm down. The other person working on the car finally spoke, "What were you saying?" The men looked surprised to find out that was a girl. With all the oil on her face they couldn't even tell, only the soft voice was there to distinguish the gender.

"We were wondering if you could fix it in a week or so. We have some important business elsewhere." Alphonse explained in a calmer tone than his brother's. "There's lot of damage here…" The oldest girl said walking over to the pile of car parts. "We'll see what we can do. But, the question is, can you pay for this?" Armstrong's shirt suddenly ripped off his chest earning scared looks from the six others. "Won't you do a favor for the State Alchemists?" The room went silent.

"Yes, of course!" The two young ones blurted out quickly. "Rosa, Dominic!" The girl scolded. The older boy walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We might as well do it, for Papa's sake." The four turned to look at the three men. "Well, I suppose you've got the Gillian Quartet at your service. My name is Raphael, this oil faced young woman is my sister, Trinity," Raphael said. "Hey!" Trinity frowned, "It's not like I'm usually like this!"

Raphael smiled, "And the two over there are Rosa and Dominic, if you haven't noticed, they are twins." Rosa smiled, "Who are you?" Edward smirked, "I am the legendary, Fullmetal Alchemist." Trinity covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing? "You?" She chuckled a bit, "I didn't think someone that short could be apart of the State Alchemists!"

Edward twitched in aggravation. "Who are you calling an ant, that can't be seen under a magnifying glass!?" Edward yelled, but it only made Trinity laugh harder, and giggles came from her siblings. "I suppose that description is much more fitting!" She managed to get out during fits of laughter. "I wouldn't be talking grease monkey!" Trinity frowned, "What did you just call me shrimp?!" Trinity placed her hands on her hips. "What are you deaf?!" Edward asked. Trinity growled before throwing a wrench at Edward which hit him dead in the forehead.

"Wow," Alphonse said, "Déjà vu!" Winry instantly popped up in his mind, but the two girls looked entirely different and seemed to have different personalities as well. Edward fell back and Raphael clonked Trinity on the head. "Don't do such reckless things." Trinity frowned, "Hn," Raphael sighed, "I'm sorry about that, but could you address yourselves once more?"

Alphonse nodded, "My name is Alphonse, and his name is Edward, we are the Elric brothers. This man is Alex Armstrong."

Raphael looked at the junk made up of car parts, and sighed. "Rosa, could you hand me that green book next to the tool case on your left?" Rosa nodded before handing her older brother the book. "Thank you." Raphael turned to the last pages of the book. "We have the Foreman's car, and Peterson's car to fix before yours, it would take six weeks minimum, because we haven't finished this one yet."

"Six weeks?" Edward frowned, "Can we use your telephone?" Trinity frowned, "Can? You mean 'may we use your telephone'." Raphael shook his head. "Don't be rude Trinity. Go show them where it is." Trinity pouted at how grown up her brother was, and disdainfully showed the men inside.

"I'm not excited to speak Mustang." Edward stated picking up the phone. "Brother, just dial the number." In ten short clicks the phone began to ring. "Hello?" The annoying voice of Roy rang in Edward's head. "Yo, the car broke down." Edward said, awaiting a response. "…Then get it fixed." The obviousness in Roy's voice bothered Edward.

"Yeah, well, we thought of that," Edward said, "it's gonna take six or more weeks." There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "Hey!" The whole room heard suddenly, "When I get promoted, all the women will be wearing mini-skirts." It was shortly followed by, "All hail Mustang!" Edward's eye twitched, "Mustang!" He said stomping up and down even though Roy couldn't see him, "What are we suppose to do?"

Roy sighed on the other line, "Wait there…we don't have anymore available cars. And you realize there are no trains around that area." Edward frowned, "How are we supposed to get back?" "You could walk." Roy suggested sarcastically. Edward fell silent for a moment. They had stopped around eleven times, and they had been driving for around eight days. Though he was used to traveling, he didn't want to go out of his way to just to return to head quarters.

"You're lucky." Roy said, "After business you can consider it a long vacation." Edward frowned, "What do you mean a vacation, this place is horrible!" Trinity's mouth opened wide, "What?!" She covered her mouth realizing he was on the phone. Still, that wasn't a fair conclusion to jump to just because he had gotten unlucky.

Edward glared at Trinity before returning to his phone conversation. "Have fun Full-metal!" Mustang said before hanging up. "I hate him." Edward mumbled although it was already obvious. "Where are we going to stay?" Alphonse asked. "Is there an inn any where near here?" Armstrong asked.

"Nope. No one really visits here so we don't have an inn or a hotel." Trinity said before walking back into the garage where her brother was working. The three men followed her. "Do you know of a place we can stay?" Armstrong ask Raphael. The oldest brother pondered for a bit. "There is no inn, near Red River. But, you could stay with us." Raphael offered. The siblings turned to him stunned.

Raphael smirked, "For a small price." Edward raised an eyebrow, "What price would that be?" Raphael shrugged, "Simple things you know help out with chores, shopping, gardening, etc…" Alphonse turned towards his brother, "It seems fair enough." "No way!" Edward frowned, "I'm not doing chores." Dominic frowned, "Are you sure…" "It's going to rain tonight." Rosa finished for her brother.

Edward frowned Alphonse would rust in the rain. Edward pouted, "Whatever, I'll do the chores. Trinity grinned, "That means less for me to do!" Edward frowned, "No you have to work your butt off, I want that car finished." Trinity stuck out her tongue. "I don't see why we should fix it for you! You aren't even paying us!" "

"I'm going to do chores aren't I?" Edward asked. "Well, simple chores are nothing compared to housing and fixing a car is it?" Trinity asked. "You're a man aren't you?!" Edward asked, "No girl could be this rough." "Huh?!" Trinity exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?!" Alphonse and Raphael shook their heads as the two argued. It was going to be a long six weeks.

* * *

Icomewithsarcasm: Well, that was the first chapter...what am I suppose to say now...? Uh, I guess it would be helpful if you review. That'd be cool. Uh, what else...um, those flames, I don't care, go ahead set me on fire. I don't give a shit, if it helps me with my writing, then go ahead. But, it's troublesome when you leave a review like, "That sucked." and then don't give me reasons on why that's your opinion.

Uh, also, tell me if my character(s) are Mary-sues! I hate them and don't wish to be a hypocrite. So...yeah. That's about it. See ya.


End file.
